muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
AM Monsters
performs Bein' Green with a chorus of AM monsters. Among them are Elmo, Natasha, Ruby, Frazzle, an early version of Merry Monster]] ]] The AM monsters (Anything Muppet monsters) are a group of faceless Sesame Street monster puppets whose identities can be changed by altering eyes, noses, tongues, horns or other features as required. The puppets are similar to Anything Muppets in their simple design and interchangeable identities. However, they are also like the Whatnots used on The Muppet Show in that there is usually only one of each kind of monster puppet, whereas there are more than one copy of most Anything Muppets. During the early years of Sesame Street, monsters needed for brief appearances were usually created by draping fur over parts of the body and head of an Anything Muppet. One of the most prominent monsters created in this manner is Frazzle. Later they were replaced by the AM monsters, allowing for a larger variety of designs. Some monsters also have features that are rarely removed, such as Kermit the Forg, or had a single identity for an extended period of time (such as Maurice Monster). While most remain background characters, several monsters have developed unique personalities and become main characters, including Humphrey, Natasha, and, most famously, Elmo. Designs * Shaggy blue (Maurice, aka Kermit the Gorf, Dennis Monster) * Large blue (Harvey Monster) * Maroon-and-Yellow Monster (Stuie) * Dark green (Clancy) * Olive green with hair (Harry) * Periwinkle (Bruce, aka Kermit the Grof) * Light green (Phoebe) * Tall gray (Kermit the Forg) * Gray with pink-feathered hair (Imogene, Annette Monster) * Tan # 1 (Old McDougal, Frankie Monster, Pierre) * Tan # 2 (originally used as Pearl) * Purple with fat neck (Frieda's Mother, Herry's Granny, Deena, Humphrey, Potto) * Fat blue female (Frieda, Mona, Juliet, and Ingrid) * Red live-hand (Louie) * Fat purple * Pink/lavender (Sherry Netherland) * Orange with pink hair (Max the Magnificent, Rico, Ex Ray) * Orange oval-head (Andre, Zostic, Rocky, The Cereal Girl's Dad, Mr. Monster and Mrs. Frazzle) * Flat-head blue (three copies exist, originally used for The Shagri-Las, Piño and Norman) * Small yellow (Merry Monster) * Yellow live-hand (Leo the Party Monster, Ruby) * Tangerine live-hand (originally used for Preston Rabbit) * Blue with white hair (has interchangeable live-hands or rod-arms, used for Parker Monster, Izzy) * Purple * Gray/blue with snout * Small light blue with snout * Yellow live-hand with squarish head (Pino and Teenage Monster) * Gray pear-head (interchangeable live-hands and rod-arms; used for Lila, Spalding Monster, Delly Monster, and the earliest version of Lulu) * Blue-gray live-hand (Aristotle, Herry's Mother, Aunt Chloe, Chef John, Howard, Spike) * Shaggy purple with live-hands (originally used as a Grouch, used for Uncle Talbot, Sally Messy Yuckyael, Uncle Hank and Max) * Small hot pink, based on the Little Anything Muppets (Gonger) * Bushy purple (Muppet Doctor) * Tangerine/pink live-hand * Orange Filfil-esque live-hand (early Murray Monster prototype, Murray impostor) * Neon orange live-hand with egg-shaped head (used in "Elmo's Monster Maker," and for Enormous Athlete, Beast and Freddy) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Muppet Characters Category: Sesame Street Characters Category: Sesame Street Monsters Category: Muppet Character Types